Forum:Just Listen
Alot of you people have dissed me recently, for hating the Necros project (For valid reasons), most of you are saying to yourselves "What's in the jerks head? Why won't he let us be creative!?" If you want the answer read on (You have asked yourself that, don't deny it). For once, shut up and read before you comment or try to convice me with a really stupid excuse. * There are only two things in this project that are Halo connected. The Spartan IV's, and the Sanghelli (Mabye a few other races, but as if they have a huuuge connection or role). * The Machina, maddeningly remind me of the autobots (Transformers), and impossible to even think they could be involved in the Haloverse. * The Necros, are clushae, They steal resources from worlds, clean up galaxies, and steal some pretty neat stuff, which is just about the only reason why the want to recycle our asses, too much like Signs, War of the Worlds, and Independence day. * The Necros is also a rip-off of the Necris. The pitch black and glowing red style, the undead corpses revived thing, the big flying octapuses sucking shit from the core, and to top that fashionably, the name Necros. :I know for certain, you are all gonna say "It's just a tribute," if it was a tribute, im sure Ajax would give the Necris credit, or mentioned the whole basis ALOT EARLIER!! * Everything important in Halo (Worth making a game about), INVOLVES A HALO!! Hence the name. * The Flood are alive, did you just happen to think aaaaaall the Flood in the universe just died when the Ark blew up? There was a huge infection on Installation 05, and last I checked it was yellowish green pink, just like the Flood. ** You can't just kick out the prime villians (The Flood), Stargate did that, and the show became a blow, hell they even included the old villians in a few episodes and it still blew. That's why you don't see much of the show anymore! * Its just another faction, big deal. I've actually seen factions here that deserves to be expanded by the community far more than the Necros! * None of you know what the Necros are, and you're helping it? O_o * Ajax confirmed that there will be no Forerunners either, without the Flood or Forerunners, good luck making you're "Awesome connection!" Look, I'm basicly saying three things, to you. * Don't hate me, I'm not an asshole, i'm just a strong minded guy. You can disagree with what I say all you want, as long as you respect my opinion and leave me alone, no sweat. * Don't even bother convincing me otherwise, your wasting your time, I just want to make it clear that I will not be convinced otherwise, and nor will I support this project. * I'm making it clear to you, you are all wasting your time. All I needed to say. --''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Objections (Dissing to me) Say something about this, but please, make it worth typing. I guarantee I will not change my mind, but it may be worth a try.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, I don't know who was dissing you, and if I did by accident, I apologize. But a few things from your lists seem odd. There is more connection to Halo than just the two listed, such as maybe all the SPARTAN-IIs, every halo race, etc. Also, we have no proof that the Flood and the Halos WON'T be featured. Spartan 501 03:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Apparently you were one of the dissers (You made a blind stupid comment saying "Give up let us be creative" or some lame shit, I don't know), Ajax confirmed that the Flood won't be here, nuff said, and even if every Halo race is involved, its not like they will do anything important in the storyline, enough to count as tied in. You can mention MC once and it won't matter, I ''did say "Tie in with the storyline," and I said it for a reason.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I truly apologize O'Malley--I didn't mean to say anything that was negative. Spartan 501 04:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Did I dissed at you? Just wondering seeing that you said that many people are... I have to agree with you at some point in your statement. The Flood are the essence of Halo and also the URF. :No you simply disagreed, yet later you agreed with EVERYTHING I said and didn't give me credit.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 13:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) OK O'malley, if you respect me, give me one last statement of my answers to these. And this isn't dissing, this is answering. *There are only two things in this project that are Halo connected. The Spartan IV's, and the Sanghelli (Mabye a few other races, but as if they have a huuuge connection or role). **O'malley, this is still the same universe. We have the IVs, we have the remaining IIs and IIIs, we have all the Covenant, we have all the UNSC, we have all the weapons and vehicles we know and love, just some are upgraded. Why do you think it's so unconnected? *The Machina, maddeningly remind me of the autobots (Transformers), and impossible to even think they could be involved in the Haloverse. **Yeah, they're like Transformers. And nobody got mad at the Majorans...... *The Necros, are clushae, They steal resources from worlds, clean up galaxies, and steal some pretty neat stuff, which is just about the only reason why the want to recycle our asses, too much like Signs, War of the Worlds, and Independence day. **OK, what else are they supposed to do? The Flood do the same thing. *The Necros is also a rip-off of the Necris. The pitch black and glowing red style, the undead corpses revived thing, the big flying octapuses sucking shit from the core, and to top that fashionably, the name Necros. I know for certain, you are all gonna say "It's just a tribute," if it was a tribute, im sure Ajax would give the Necris credit, or mentioned the whole basis ALOT EARLIER!! **If you had a big project with one big huge secret, do you go and blow the inspiration of it immediately? NO! *Everything important in Halo (Worth making a game about), INVOLVES A HALO!! Hence the name. **You are the only person on the increasingly miserable site that has come to that conclusion. Did you not watch the trailer? It does show Sentinels in it, and the Forerunner machines have been reference several times as appearing. *The Flood are alive, did you just happen to think aaaaaall the Flood in the universe just died when the Ark blew up? There was a huge infection on Installation 05, and last I checked it was yellowish green pink, just like the Flood. You can't just kick out the prime villians (The Flood), Stargate did that, and the show became a blow, hell they even included the old villians in a few episodes and it still blew. That's why you don't see much of the show anymore! **Once again, you are the only person to have ruled out that the Flood can (and probably will) appear. You never give anything a chance to even see if something will happen. *Its just another faction, big deal. I've actually seen factions here that deserves to be expanded by the community far more than the Necros! **And what factions could those be? And don't you even dare say Hydra. If I wanted another project revolving around them, I'd make it. *None of you know what the Necros are, and you're helping it? O_o **You know, you don't always know what your getting into when you start something. But, you use something called 'faith, which you apparently lack. Now that I'm through, I'll say this: I don't mind if you disagree to kingdom come, but we can't change your mind and you can't change ours, so everyone should just give that all up. And if we want to do this project, it's our dadgum choice, not yours. If you try to say everyone from the fire, your just going to burn yourself. I'm saying that you consider the Necros the fire, and if you don't stop and just hate it personally and not say it, then you're gonna get burned bad. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Proof of Ajax's Hypocritical nature Want proof of Ajax's hypocritical nature? Look at the last paragraph here.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'''O’]][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 13:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) This seems a tad to bit like a personal attack. Spartan 501 14:23, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :No, i'm proving that the guy you're listening to over me thinks that factions that come out of nowhere and outnumber the UNSC are god-modded and stupid, while he's making exactly that.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley'']] 14:45, 25 April 2008 (UTC)